1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to treating drains and fluid-pipe delivery and plumbing systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition, system, and method of treating conduits including unclogging of drains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passageways, including drains and conduits typically become clogged or non-functional as a result of the accumulation of objects over time or in an instance where too many objects are forced through a path and lodge. Sometimes a clog may be formed by a single object. Sometimes an obstruction may be cause by mold, mildew, or water minerals, grease, or the like that forms a barrier in an underused or overused passageway. In other instances, an infestation of pests may further lead to obstruction.
Whatever circumstances surround an obstruction, it is necessary for the passage(s) to be cleared so operation of a machine or other function dependent on the conduit may perform properly and efficiently. Some machines or other functions that rely upon and or relate to conduits are for example, toilets, sinks, reservoirs, washing machines, and corresponding drains therein, and other appliances, not limited to commercial, industrial and residential environments.
Generally an obstruction is relieved by use of a plunger-type mechanism, a plumbing snake or chemicals. A plunger-type mechanism is generally used by a broad range of users that include individual's first effort based on the convenience, supply, and simplicity of the plunger. The plumbing snake is typically an instrument use by professionals whereby a line is introduced into a conduit and the operator forces the line to break and or pass through an obstruction. Chemicals have both commercial and domestic applications. Typically a user dispenses an amount of a chemical into a drain and the chemical reacts and dissolves the material.
The plunger is not always effective and may be laborious. Furthermore, a plunger can produce an unsanitary atmosphere. Special care needs to be taken to make sure waste does not escape a toilet, for example. And, it is important to make sure that a plunger is always clean and sanitized, especially when transitioning from a toilet for example to a kitchen sink.
A plumbing snake is a comparably large and bulky machine that may be labor intensive and require training as well as sufficient storage space. While the plumbing snake may be more effective than a plunger in certain instances, it too must always be clean and sanitized. Also, different size snakes may be required for different circumstances as all lines cannot penetrate all conduits, for example, a line that would penetrate a toilet may not necessarily fit a kitchen drain.
Chemicals provide the benefit of avoiding the need to maintain and sanitize a tool and do not necessarily require much labor. Unfortunately drawbacks associated with chemicals are that a general user and or consumer may not know an appreciable range of chemical necessary to cure an obstruction in a sink or toilet for example, leading to excessive overuse. Over time, overuse may lead to premature corrosion of pipes and require costly replacements.
In addition, typical drain clearing chemicals produce heat to clear clogs, which may lead to further corrosion or damage to pipes. In the case of cleaning a toilet clog, the only products that may be used are enzymes and sulfuric acid in liquid form. Enzymes will not clear a clog, however, and sulfuric acid in liquid form is extremely hazardous to individuals deploying the chemical. Further, drain clearing chemicals are usually offered in liquid form, which creates the potential for splashing and contacting the user's eyes or skin and causing injury. The few granular products that are available will heat up upon contact with moist skin, creating the potential to burn the user. Lastly, because drain opening chemicals use heat to clear a clog, the material causing the clog may re-solidify further down in the system when it has cooled, thus creating a clog at a second site.
Therefore, there is a need to have an effective option to clean conduits that is not labor intensive, does not require cleaning and or maintenance, does not require a chemical that produces heat, is safer for use by consumers than existing liquid and caustic granular drain cleaners, and reduces suffering of pipes and costly repairs.